


Gonna Getcha Good

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia finds herself giving in to a very determined Kalinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Getcha Good

Alicia hadn't really meant to let Kalinda in but she found it very hard to say no when Kalinda went ahead and pulled out the puppy-dog eyes. She had let the girl in. Kalinda had moved instantly to kiss her, she had tried to refuse the girl but when Kalinda insistently pushed her back against the kitchen counter she found she responded. Kalinda was always so determined and, despite the fact that Alicia had wanted to say no, she said yes. 

Kalinda had laughed, pulling her closer. 

"You are so easy..."

"For you maybe."

"Can't resist me?"

"Never could do."


End file.
